


Teach me

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, More tags to be added, Sabo's dirty thoughts, bathtub porn, sabolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: The Strawhats come across Sabo at an archipelago that he's investigating for a few days.In their shared hotel room, Luffy complains about how a certain part of his body is too stretchy for auto-erotic activities.Sabo gladly teaches his rubber brother other ways to get off.





	Teach me

 

 

It was always the ones with jet black hair.

 

Since his first trip to the brothel on an island near the Revolutionaries' Headquarters, Sabo always picked slender prostitutes with hair and eyes the color of coal.

Looking at Luffy now, Sabo finally understands. He might have mentally forgotten the boy, but his body subconsciously still wanted to 'play' with his childhood crush, in one form of interaction or another.

And then there's Sabo's unorthodox choice of weapon. A pipe. A remnant fondness for the ones that he and Ace used to wield.

He's glad that everything makes sense now. Every jigsaw piece of his memory is now in place. Long lost brothers finally reunited.

Currently, he and Luffy are lounging side by side in the spacious bathtub of their rented room, taking a bath together like the old days. Luffy is beyond happy to have coincidentally met Sabo in this town.

Sabo's nostalgic reminiscent is interrupted when Luffy blurts out of the blue, "Sabo's is even bigger than Zoro's."

Blond brows quirk up at how the future pirate king is staring at Sabo's inert cock under the soapy water.

"Naturally," points out the older male. "Because I'm taller than your first mate."

He grabs a rubber ducky from the corner of the tub and places it on top of Luffy's head, hoping to divert the teen's line of sight. It works. Luffy looks at the wall instead so the ducky won't fall off when Sabo releases it.

"Do you get elections when you think of sexy people?" Luffy asks, always as eloquent as an elephant. He's gazing sideways at Sabo while he keeps his head upright. Ducky remains safely nestled atop the crown of his head.

"Yes, I do get _erections._ "

_Though I won't tell you how hard I get when undressing raven-haired guys who look like you._

Luffy makes this sort of perplexed pout.

"I wanna know how it feels. Chopper said it's a normal boy thing, and the other dudes get boners in the morning, sometimes during the day in Sanji's case, but _I_ never get one."

Sabo tilts his head to the side and thinks. While they were in Dressrosa, Luffy paid zero attention to Rebecca's swinging pair of cup F's. Plus despite hanging around a walking orgasm like Trafalgar Law who turned heads everywhere they went, Luffy didn't give a two cent of those tan, glistening abs (even Sabo admittedly took a peek. Or three).

There shouldn't be anything wrong with Luffy's health, either. Maybe he's simply not aroused by anyone or anything at all. Possibly too focused on discovering One Piece.

"Well, you could always go manual."

Luffy finally puts the ducky down, letting it drift elsewhere.

"I know. I've tried, but..."

The teen wraps his fingers around his limp dick and pulls.

The appendage stretches along with his hand _._

Sabo chokes on his own saliva in a failed attempt not to laugh. Oh god, this is such a bad joke. Endowed with all the envious abilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the rubber man cannot for the love of his life masturbate because his penis is too elastic.

"Sabo~" Luffy whines, looking a bit crossed. The blond gets his shit together and lays an arm over the young captain's shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay. Have you tried fingering your prostate yet? Direct stimulation?"

The smaller male blinks like he's had an epiphany.

"Right... Never thought of that before. But doesn't it take someone else's dick to reach that spot?" Luffy asks innocently, which is a stark contrast to how he's crudely jamming his index finger into a hole formed by his other index finger and thumb.

"Nah. Fingers can do the job pretty well. Trust me."

Sabo's made many a boys go crazy with his digits alone. Had them begging for mercy before letting them come all over their quivering stomach.

Then, with his arm still around Luffy's shoulders, he leans his larger torso against the young captain's side and wiggles his index and middle fingers in front of him.

"Want me to, you know... demonstrate?" he asks coolly, because god be damned if he's going to let this opportunity pass by. They might have started as sworn brothers, but after twelve years apart and seeing each other again, there's no denying that Luffy's grown up to be one hell of an eye candy with all those lean muscles, smooth skin, and bubble butt. Whatever affection Sabo's ever had for him remains, just topped with a dose of sexual attraction.

If Luffy declines his advance, he'll keep his hands to himself and stop hoping for something steamier between them. Freeze their status as dear siblings. But if the teen's okay with it then let's just say they're going to have a new kind of fun together from now on.

Luffy nods with those big, round eyes that convey neither eagerness nor embarrassment. It's something between the two extremes. Genuine intrigue.

 

Sabo doesn't even bother hiding his leer. 

 

 


End file.
